Terry Cotter's Army
Terry Cotter's Army is the region found behind the Wraithmarsh Demon Door. It is a beautiful grassy area that contains a single cottage, which happens to have the same floor plan as the Hero's house as shown in the A Perfect Day quest. The Knights Aberrant In Cotter Cottage, there are three books that you can pick up: Terry Cotter's Diary, Terry Cotter's Final Diary, and The Knights Aberrant. Terry's diary tells the story of a young man who was extremely attached to his mother. In fact, it would seem that he had no other friends or family. After living many years in the cottage, Terry writes that his mother died. After staying in bed for weeks, he decides to become active again, and reads from his mother's forbidden book shelf. He writes that he read a book called The Knights Aberrant, an army that his mother had told him stories about as a child. The Knights Aberrant was an army made by an outcast necromancer from the time of the Archons (probably Hallik, the creator of the summoners). They were made of clay, and after their creator died, decided to find and help people in need. However, the book also said that some people thought that the Knights really used their freedom to induce madness and confusion on the population. Terry writes in his diary that one day, he heard the gates behind the cottage open. When he went to investigate, he found a cavern. In the cavern he found the Knights Aberrant. If you investigate the upper level of the cottage, you will find a room with an odd glow. in the room are suits of armor, apparently the Knights Aberrant, even though the do not move. If you push or hack your way through the statues, you will reach a bed with a skeleton in it. On the bed stand is Terry Cotter's Final Diary. In the Final Diary, Terry writes that the Knights are his friends and family. a couple of entries down, though, he writes over and over "The Knights watch over me. the Knights watch me. The Knights watch over me. The Knights watch me..." It would seem that Terry was driven mad by the Knights' unending stare, and died in his sleep. If you walk through the back door of the cottage, you will pass by a grave (Terry's mother) and smashed open gates. Beyond the gates are a door that leads into the cavern where Terry discovered the Knights. In the cavern (also called Terry Cotter's army), you will find several rows of suits of armor. Make your way to the back of the cavern, and you will find a chest containing the Perforator. It is unknown what the connection between Terry, the necromancer, the Knights Aberrant, and the Perforator is (although it is probably one of it's augments, Fear Itself). The name Terry Cotter and the army itself are a reference to the Terracotta army of the first Chinese emperor built in his tomb (he is also known as the Dragon Emperor).